


珍糖果《秘密》续10

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 续的字数应该都超过正文了！





	珍糖果《秘密》续10

**Author's Note:**

> 续的字数应该都超过正文了！

JK ver.

他终于知道男孩和男人还是有很大区别的。

之前没怎么在意，这下和金硕珍一边视频一边一起打手枪终于看出了不同——和大小没没有任何关系，只是自己的一看就是个生涩的孩子。田柾国有点不乐意，动作一放慢就被金硕珍察觉了，“乖，怎么了？”  
田柾国十分不好意思地表达了自己的意思，结果金硕珍笑的温柔，“因为小国的没怎么用过吧——除了我们的嘴巴和手，操过别的什么吗？”  
田柾国摇了摇头。虽然每次被两个哥哥帮忙打手枪或口交都很爽，但真要作比较还是被操到那一点更爽。他情不自禁地夹了夹腿，“哥哥别说了。”

其实他不坦诚。  
除了和金硕珍视频前射的那一次，早上起来也有过一次。  
田柾国根本不知道自己晨勃了，听到闹钟响的时候只是伸手捂住了耳朵。闵玧其起身关了闹钟，然后田柾国觉得下身一凉，被子被掀开裤子也被闵玧其往下拉，“小朋友硬了。”  
迷迷糊糊的，还以为自己在做梦。  
田柾国伸手抓了抓，碰到了闵玧其的头发。他的手指舒展开来，缓缓插入闵玧其的发丝之间，“别舔，好痒。”

不光是柱体，其实旁边的两颗也被闵玧其用手掌托着揉搓。  
“闵玧其，你好烦。”田柾国这下醒了，“啊，说了别舔。”  
闵玧其回应他的是更加用力地吮吸。  
田柾国睁开眼，跟趴在自己腿间的人对上了视线——他不知道自己这幅模样多可爱，嘟着嘴巴要闵玧其起来。  
“硬成这样还不要？”闵玧其这次只含着前半截吸了几下，“梦到什么了，大清早就发情？”  
“哥哥。”田柾国脚趾头都舒服地抓紧了，“我后面也要。”

“那前面呢？”闵玧其低头亲了亲那根，“选一个。”  
田柾国为难，“后面要哥哥的手指吧——我手指不够长，弄不到那里。”  
“你是上瘾了。”闵玧其笑道，“那你把哥哥的中指舔湿好不好？中指最长，舔湿了才好插进去。不然我怕某些人又要哭鼻子。”  
在张嘴舔手指之前田柾国还帮忙纠正了一下，“中指没有哥哥裤子的那根长，我喜欢那根。”

金硕珍的喘息声听的田柾国起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他知道对方正渴望自己，就如同自己渴望对方一样——领带的特殊布料被沾湿后就贴的更紧了些，田柾国低头看一眼，“哥哥，你快回来好不好？”  
“难受吗？”金硕珍问，“我回来了你要做什么？”  
田柾国抽抽涕涕的，“回、回来我就去接哥哥，我会自己做好润滑，哥哥脱裤子就好。”  
“宝贝好乖。”金硕珍笑，“那宝贝现在跟我一起射好不好？嗯？”  
田柾国点头，却始终达不到那一点。最后也不知道是怎么弄的才射出来，可金硕珍在那边叹气，“乖，下次不这样了。”  
“嗯？”田柾国不明所以。  
“宝贝都打空炮了。” 

YK ver.

闵玧其有点意外，这个点田柾国竟然在家。  
他记得金硕珍是今天回来，所以第一反应小朋友是要去机场。

“趴在沙发上干什么？”闵玧其走过去拉了拉他卷起来露出后腰的衣服，“今天逃课了？”  
“不是逃课，我不舒服就请假回来了。”田柾国抱着软垫侧脸看过去，“哥哥才回来？”  
“哪里不舒服？”闵玧其伸手去摸他的额头，“也没发烧啊。”  
田柾国笑笑，“哥哥摸错地方了。”他顿了顿，“摸下面......哥哥不是说以后想要了就找哥哥，不许去学校厕所吗？我今天想要了，我就请假回来找哥哥了。可是哥哥都不在家，所以我都等睡着了。”

完全被讨好了。  
闵玧其跪在沙发旁边亲他，“那怎么不给打电话？”  
“回来的时候太急了，忘带手机。”田柾国顺势把手臂绕上闵玧其的脖子，“哥哥，你喜不喜欢我？”  
闵玧其碰碰他的额头，“只喜欢你。”  
“那今天可以不要中指吗？”田柾国小声撒娇，说着说着就开始轻声喘，“这几天的饭菜里是不是下了药？哥哥你快进来好不好？内裤都湿透了。我怕被人发现，干脆在学校就把内裤脱了。”

闵玧其往田柾国屁股下面摸了摸，果然是湿润的。“这么想要哥哥？”  
“嗯。”田柾国重重点头，“我都不想去学校了，就想哥哥抱着我把东西插进去——”  
“虽然我觉得你的提议不错，很可惜......”闵玧其无奈地笑了笑，“我约了人要出去，工作上的事，推不了。”  
田柾国满脸失望，“就插一小会儿都不行吗？”  
“可以是可以，但我觉得你该好好休息一下。”闵玧其伸手挡住他的眼睛，“别这样看我，我抗拒不了——乖乖的——”话还没说话，分身就被田柾国按住了。  
“想要哥哥。”田柾国的声音越说越黏腻，“这么硬着也没办法出门吧？”

所以还是做了。  
闵玧其插的浅，就在穴口附近来回操弄。刚才他找套子戴上了，因为怕田柾国又自顾自地爽到久久回不了神。田柾国背过去跪在沙发上，屁股扭得要命，他轻轻一挺腰就主动迎上来挨操。“慢一点，我怕弄痛你。”  
田柾国回过头笑，“哥哥不会让我痛的。”说完又摇了摇屁股，“早知道哥哥这么喜欢我，我怎么没早点爬哥哥的床啊？”  
“不是爬过吗？”闵玧其一下就想到那个田柾国走错房间的夜晚，自己装睡占便宜，结果让小朋友委屈了一整晚，睡着了还被自己悄悄腿交了。

说完以后田柾国应该也记起来了。  
“啊，但是那次哥哥把我认成了其他人。”田柾国不开心地往前躲，“小乖是谁啊？女朋友？”  
吃醋了。  
闵玧其把人拉回来，“没有认错，小乖一直是你。我要是不那样，你肯定早就跑了——我没有交过女朋友，你要当我的女朋友吗？”  
“闵玧其你太坏了。”田柾国后知后觉地反应过来，羞的要死。  
“我错了，对不起。”闵玧其连忙哄人，“是我应该早点爬你的床，在我们宝贝第一次梦遗时就该把人翻来覆去地干。”他稍微往里操了一点，还来不及退出就发现田柾国故意重重往后一撞......避孕套被夹掉了。

田柾国里面本来就是湿滑的一大片，再加上刚才一个要退一个在追，相互作用下直接翻了车。  
闵玧其承认自己之前有点急，可能套也没戴的很认真，可现在这样就很尴尬了。“宝贝松开。”  
“不要。”田柾国一边说还一边前后左右地夹着那根晃了晃。  
“套子掉了，我得取出来。”闵玧其无奈，“取出来再说。”  
田柾国跟他讨价还价，“那要把我插到射哦，不然我就不让哥哥出门。等哥哥的工作伙伴打电话来的时候我还要在旁边哭——哭着说哥哥很坏，偷偷摸摸看我的直播还趁我睡着欺负我。”  
“好。”闵玧其都答应下来，田柾国才乖乖地照做。他伸手进去摸了摸，两根手指夹住迷路的避孕套往外带，“你里面被我干的好红啊。” 

Jin ver.

恨不得自己会飞。

金硕珍手指在行李箱的拉赶上急切地敲打着，两边电梯都还在往上跳数字，似乎根本不能理解他的心情。飞之前他特意给田柾国打了电话，让对方乖乖在家等——更早一些的航班没有了，飞机落地就已经是十一点半。

“叮！”  
电梯终于缓缓到达，金硕珍拎上行李箱往里走，接着迅速地按了关门键。其实他看到后面有人，但他只能抱歉地先让电梯离开，他一秒都等不了了。  
家里很安静，就如田柾国在电话里说的那样：闵玧其出去谈事情还没回来，只有他一个人在卧室等哥哥。  
金硕珍推开卧室门，让他想都快发疯的人穿着他的衬衣躺在床上睡着了，腿中间还夹着那根眼熟的领带。睡美人需要王子的吻唤醒，他的宝贝也一样。金硕珍低头吻田柾国，一只手也从衬衣下摆摸了进去，田柾国的皮肤很滑，但摸一摸就会微微发烫，跟那个软软的入口一样。“起床了。”  
田柾国先是伸了舌头，等金硕珍稍稍解渴以后才撑着床坐起来，“你回来了。”  
“嗯，回来了。”金硕珍把人紧紧抱住，下体不自觉就贴着蹭了几下，“再不回来就真的疯了——你自己摸摸看，你哥哥是不是快疯了。”

“所以哥哥今天要怎么样都可以。”田柾国按他说的伸手摸了，“而且玧其哥还没回来吧？就算哥哥想让我站在阳台上都可以。”  
“不用。”金硕珍解开自己的衬衣，“在这里就可以了。”他一把抱起田柾国，“自己做好润滑了吗？是不是我直接进去就行？”  
田柾国搂住金硕珍的脖子保持平衡，“恩，是湿的。”  
“不会哭？”  
“我不会哭。”

于是搞的有点不知轻重。  
金硕珍自己射了一次，也把田柾国插的射了一次。他还想要，可田柾国却不让他再顶的那么用力。“打空炮不舒服。”  
“这么快就把这个学去了？”金硕珍喜欢的要命，“你知道男孩子也能潮吹吗？要不要试试？”  
田柾国挂在他身上，眼睛都红了，“我不要试。”  
“那让我舒服，你忍着好不好？我们不打空炮。”金硕珍轻声哄着，“或者再试一试。我慢一点来，慢慢进去慢慢出来，射在外面？”他在这么说的时候就已经又插进去了，田柾国的身体比本人诚实，迅速地绕上来开始嗯嗯啊啊。

“这样可以吗？”金硕珍托着田柾国的屁股，“哥哥很慢了，慢慢地把你的肉给插开。”  
“是开着的。”田柾国说着说着又要哭，“你不要乱说。”  
金硕珍点点头，顺着他的话继续说道，“好，是开着的。小国那么乖，哥哥要操就给操，没有比小国更乖的小朋友了。”  
“哥哥。”田柾国小声叫他。  
“嗯？”  
“我想下来。”田柾国轻轻挣扎了片刻，“我......那里好胀啊，我想尿尿。”

金硕珍让他先踩在床上，接着低头确认——“宝贝你还硬着呢，不会尿出来的。”  
“想尿。”田柾国伸手要抱，“哥哥抱我去。”  
“抱你吗？好啊。”金硕珍把人抱进卧室的厕所，然后用脚从旁边勾过来一个箱子，“踩着。”  
田柾国踩上去以后才觉得不对劲，“为什么？”  
“因为哥哥说过了，宝贝那里硬着根本尿不出来。”金硕珍掀开马桶盖，“可宝贝好像不太信。”说完他重新把自己那根挤进去，“那这样就放心了吧？如果真的要尿，前面就是马  
桶。”


End file.
